One Year Later
by Tsubaki777
Summary: A year after the battle game finished, Ai is confused about her feelings to Ueki. Slowly, they become more than just friends.


**I don't own The Law of Ueki.**

_**One Year Later**_

an Ueki fanfic

by Tsubaki777

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Ai is walking alone to the park near her school. She sits on the bench in the park, thinking.

'Haah… It's been a year since the battle game. Everyone is living happy and peacefully. Rinko-chan ended with Seiichiro-kun. It's been three months since they become boyfriend/girlfriend. Inumaru is being a really good _kami_ (god). Even Soya-kun has a girlfriend! And although she's kinda weird, I have to admit she's kinda cute. Can't believe she could fall for Soya-kun.' she paused. 'But… No progress at all with me and Ueki… Guess he's too stupid for this kind of thing. Oh well.'

"Hey, Mori! What are you doing here?" suddenly Ueki appears out of nowhere, or so does Ai thought.

"Aah! Don't startle me like that Ueki!" said Ai, blushing a bit because she was actually thinking about him. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to. I was just going to clean the park. What are you doing here?" said Ueki. "Oh, I was just enjoying the weather." said Ai, trying to hide her blush. "Oh… Why don't you join me? I sure can use some help cleaning the park." said Ueki. "Sure! Why not? I don't have anything to do anyway." said Ai, picking up a broom. 'He sure is very caring. No one would want to clean the park on purpose. Well, guess that's one of his qualities.' thought Ai while cleaning then park.

"Hey Ueki, you know we all have been friends for a year now. We've become best friends." said Ai, still cleaning the park. "Hmm…" said Ueki. "And… I've called them with their first names and they do too." said Ai. "Hmm…" respond Ueki. "So… I was just wondering… Since you are my best friend too, would you mind if I call you K-Kosuke?" said Ai, blushing.

"Sure, I won't mind." said Ueki.

"Mm… You can call me Ai if you want." said Ai. "Okay." said Ueki.

'Okay? That's his respond? Can't be helped, since he's so clueless...' thought Ai.

"…i! Ai! Ai!" said Ueki. "Huh, what?" said Ai. "I said it's getting dark. Why don't we go home? The park is already clean enough anyway." said Ueki.

"Oh, yeah. Then, bye." said Ai, taking her bag from the bench.

"What are you talking about? We're going together." said Ueki.

"Eh? I thought your house is that way?" said Ai.

"Yeah, but I have to make sure you're home safely." said Ueki. "You don't have to. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you." said Ai. "Here you go again. Why are you so stubborn?" said Ueki. "No, I'm not." said Ai. "I don't care what you say, I'm walking you home." said Ueki, dragging Ai to come with him. "Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go! " said Ai. "I won't. Why don't you want me to help you?" said Ueki. "Because it makes me feel so weak. Like I can't do anything myself." said Ai.

"How could you think like that? I just want to make sure you're safe. It's already dark. C'mon, let's go home." said Ueki, smiling while offering his hand.

"Oh… Okay. But just this time. Promise me you'll let me go home alone next time." said Ai.

"Okay. But only when it's not dark." said Ueki.

"Promise." said Ai, smiling. Then they walk together to Ai's home.

"Hey, Ai." said Ueki.

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to compete in the running competition." said Ueki. "Hmm…" said Ai. "And I was thinking maybe you want to come and cheer for me?" said Ueki. "Yeah, of course I'll cheer for you. I'll make you a _bento_." said Ai. "Cool. That'll be awesome. Thanks a lot Ai!" said Ueki. "Sure. That's what friends are for, right?" said Ai.

'Friends…' she thought. 'I think that's all we'll ever be…'

"Yosh, we're here!" said Ueki. "Yeah. Let's meet here tomorrow. " said Ai. "Okay. See you tomorrow!" said Ueki. "Bye… Kosuke…" whispered Ai, blushing while looking at Ueki's back.

* * *

That's it for chapter one. It's not really good. But it is my first time. So please don't be too harsh. And forgive my bad English. :-p

Thank you for reading! Please review if you want to.


End file.
